


The Contract

by LemonLimeMaid



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLimeMaid/pseuds/LemonLimeMaid
Summary: When the safety of the Kuran family is threatened, Kaname blackmails Zero (one of the best vampire hunters) into becoming a bodyguard and protecting his beloved human fiance, Yuuki. Zero deeply hates vampires, but he reluctantly agrees. When Yuuki proves to be a handful, he quickly realizes that he's in for more than he bargained for.





	The Contract

Kaname reclined back in the armchair, flicking his gaze from Zero to the red liquid in the wineglass he held, the stem of the glass placed between his middle and ring finger.

“So what do you say, is it a deal?” Kaname’s silk voice seemed to taunt him.

There was a moment of silence before Zero leaned back with a deep sigh, contemplating the offer. His pale gaze skimmed over the paperwork in his hands. Was what he was offering even possible? If it was possible, Kaname Kuran would definitely be the one who could make it happen. He was the type to have special connections, no doubt. 

The warm light of the crackling fire danced in the dimly lit room. Zero found himself sitting in an overly elegant couch in front of none other than Kaname Kuran, a very wealthy pureblood vampire and a famous one at that. “You want me to risk my life to protect your fiancé?” Zero repeated, skeptically.

“As I said, it will be worth your while, I assure you.” Kaname retorted. “However, if you fail, it is only fair that you forfeit your life as well. Assuming that you are as good as they say you are, then that will not be an issue.”

It wasn’t an issue. But Zero really didn’t want to work for a Vampire. His eyes narrowed. “Why does she need protecting to begin with? Why can’t you protect her yourself? And who are these people that are after her? Or is it you that they’re after?”

“There was a recent attempt on her life. That’s all you need to know. I would do it myself but being who I am, I must travel frequently and there are times when she cannot accompany me on my trips. It isn’t your place to ask questions. All that you need to know, is that her life is in danger and all that you need to do is make sure she remains safe, give her peace of mind.” Kaname explained, concealing his agitation for the silver-haired hunter in front of him. “All I need is a simple yes or no.” Kaname offered a pen to sign the papers.

Zero sat up again to accept the pen, trying to take the situation seriously. He tentatively pressed the pen to the contract page, chewing the side of his cheek, still a bit hesitant to sign his life away, especially to a pureblood. But if he agreed to do this… It would be worth it. How could he resist such a proposal? He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. “Fine,” he finally agreed. He quickly signed his signature on the line and it was decided. Zero handed the papers back, rather tired of looking at them.

Kaname remained emotionless as he accepted the signed contract form. “Thank you, Zero.” Kaname stood, as did Zero. “You made the right choice.” They formally shook hands. “You start immediately. I shall introduce the both of you and then I will show you your sleeping quarters. I have a long trip ahead of me, so let’s make this as quick and painless as possible.”

Zero was taken off guard. That progressed quickly. “W-wait, I don’t have any clothes or weapons, nothing. How do you expect me to-“

Kaname interrupted, “I will send for your things immediately. They will be here by tomorrow morning. I will also be more than happy to provide you with any additional supplies you may need.”

Zero didn’t reply. It was as if Kaname had known the whole time that he would agree. It made him wonder what Kaname would have done if he had refused the deal… The newly appointed bodyguard exhaled deeply, following Kaname up the extravagant staircase and through the winding hallways until they reached their destination. Kaname halted before a door, knocking lightly. 

“Come in,” replied a muffled feminine voice.

Kaname opened the door to reveal a tiny young girl sitting up in an oversized canopy bed, clad in a pink nightgown, with long chocolate locks framing her delicate features which noticeably lit up upon seeing Kaname. “Kaname!” She shouted, springing from her sheets and flinging herself into his awaiting embrace. “I thought you might have forgotten to tell me goodbye before you left.”

“I would never,” Kaname replied. “I was just finishing up a last-minute business deal with Mr. Kiryuu, here.” Kaname pulled back from her hold in order to gesture over to Zero who had been standing quietly in the doorway. 

Yuki’s expression darkened, taking in Zero’s appearance with uncertainty.

“Don’t worry, Yuki,” Kaname soothed, “He is the best and will keep you safe.”

Yuki eyed Zero’s solemn form and turned back to Kaname before her eyes turned downcast toward the floor, “I wish you didn’t have to go,” her voice barely audible.

Kaname knelt down to her, gently raising her chin and forcing her to look at him. “I promise you, I won’t be gone long. You’ll be perfectly safe.” Kaname’s hand caressed her cheek lovingly. Yuki brought her hand up to cover his, leaning into his touch.

Zero shifted uncomfortably, averting his gaze from the two lovers.

“I know,” Yuki replied before reluctantly leaving Kaname’s embrace and approaching Zero, cheerfully introducing herself, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kiryuu. I’m Yuki Cross, soon to be Kuran. Thank you for coming all this way and risking your life to help us.”

Zero looked at her, a bit taken off guard. Regaining his composure, he accepted her outstretched hand and shook it. “Uh, you’re welcome,” He said awkwardly, “Just call me Zero.”

Yuki’s smile brightened a bit. “Alright, Zero.”

“I’m glad you two seem to be getting along. You will be spending quite a bit of time together.” Kaname interrupted, “Zero will be rooming just across the hall, so he won’t be far in case you need him. He will sense any intruders before they could even get near you, isn’t that right Zero?” 

Zero realized Kaname was looking at him expectantly. “Uh, y-yeah. That’s right,” Zero stuttered.

Yuki nodded, smiling kindly. “I feel safer already. I cannot thank you enough, Zero. You have my gratitude.”

This girl was making Zero feel awkward. “It’s no big deal,” he said, brushing off her flattery. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going this for her… He was doing it for himself.

After the formalities of introductions were finally over, Kaname lead Zero across the hall to another bedroom. “This is where you will be sleeping.” If there is anything you need, just let one of the maids know.” Kaname opened the door and allowed Zero to explore what would be his living quarters for the next few months, give or take. 

Zero looked around. It was just as fancy as all other room he’d seen in the mansion thus far; Satin sheets, a canopy bed, heavy curtains to block out the sun… the walls even had built-in bookshelves in the corner of the room along with a sitting area and a fireplace. It appeared roomie and comfortable. Zero wondered to the window beside the bed, checking out the view of the vast forests. A strange rustling sound interrupted his gazing and he suddenly noticed a strange device on the nightstand which seemed to be the source. 

Picking it up, he must have looked confused because Kaname spoke up from where he stood in the doorway. “It’s a sound monitor, the other is in Yuki’s room. You will be able to hear what goes on in Yuki’s bedroom during the night, in case she is attacked.” Kaname explained. “Is there anything else you need, Mr. Kiryuu? I want to make sure you are comfortable during your stay.”

“No, thanks.” Zero replied simply. He was about to test out the bed but Kaname’s hand caught his shoulder and Zero turned to face him.

“I hope you understand the seriousness of this job, Zero. I want to ensure that you will do your best work. You are the only one that I would entrust with the safety of my most prized possession. I am putting my trust in you; that’s not something to take lightly.”

Zero nodded uneasily.

“Don’t mess up, Zero. You will pay dearly.”

And with that, Kaname was soon gone and Zero stared after him a bit confused. Shaking off the sudden confrontation, Zero flopped down on the bed, exhaling heavily. He peered up at the ceiling for a moment before turning back to the side table where the monitor sat. He could hear Yuki’s quiet humming and light movement. It was going to be very strange being able to hear her all the time. Wasn’t that an invasion of her privacy? Because he felt a little perverted by listening in on her… He wondered if she knew about the monitor. Judging by her terrible singing, probably not.


End file.
